


Lift me up and drag me under

by mrKey



Category: Event Horizon (1997)
Genre: M/M, Outer Space, POV D.J., POV First Person, POV Second Person, POV Smith
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrKey/pseuds/mrKey
Summary: Доктор крайне внимателен ко всем членам команды, но, к некоторым - особенно.(D.J. and Pilot Smith - http://s008.radikal.ru/i303/1411/1e/dcccc2d4551b.gifSmith - http://s20.postimg.org/xuwzwvs0t/smith.gifD.J. - http://s20.postimg.org/tpm3ayu8t/dj1.gif)





	

Он всегда такой неприлично добрый и участливый, будто бы хочет пристыдить меня своим поведением, но я знаю, это не так — он слишком тактичен, чтоб это делать, даже невербально. Хотя, может он-то, как раз, и правильно себя ведёт, он такой каноничный англичанин, не то, что я, ругаюсь через слово, а замечаю это, только когда меня тыкают в это носом, ведь «на борту же дамы».  
Он, конечно, специалист в экстренном оказании помощи, он может буквально «на колене» провести операцию, но при этом он удивительно внимательный терапевт. Он почти всегда оказывается рядом, когда мне нехорошо. Хотя, такое бывает редко, иначе, что бы мне делать в роли пилота нашего корабля?  
А ещё, кажется, он чертовски одинокий человек, он с вежливой улыбкой уходит от разговора о «земной» жизни, с готовностью, представляя из себя опытного слушателя, начинает задавать общие вопросы, на которые ты хочешь-не хочешь, а начинаешь отвечать и разговариваешься. Видно, он ещё и неплохой психоаналитик.  
Но одно из самых главных его приятных качеств, это то, что со мной он всегда готов поделиться сигаретой и никогда, ни разу, не читал мораль о вреде курения. Его только за это достаточно беззаветно полюбить!  
Да, если не спрашивать его о его жизни, то он очень словоохотливый собеседник, необычайно начитанный, бывало, засиживался со мной, когда все уже погрузились в гибернацию, рассказывал о традициях какого-нибудь маленького племени на отшибе ЮАР и так, что я действительно увлекался.  
Я не дурак, иначе делать мне тут было бы нечего, но я и не питаю о себе иллюзий, я просто часть механизма перемещения нашего судна в пространстве. У меня есть набор функций, которые я выполняю, я знаю их на зубок. Но я не особенный. А Он — именно такой.  
О своём полном имени он за всё это время так и не признался, с другой стороны, я не настаивал.  
Не то, чтоб у меня были проблемы с выходом из сна, но не могу сказать, что я окончательно привык просыпаться, судорожно захлебываясь в растворе. Когда это случилось впервые, я очень четко осознал необходимость в Джее. Может, взыграли ассоциации, как будто он вытащил меня из под толщи воды, но я был очень рад оказаться в его объятиях, вместо того, чтоб растянуться плашмя на холодном полу. Бережно похлопывая или поглаживая меня по спине, он дождался, пока я прокашляюсь и выпрямлюсь, чтоб он мог провести осмотр. Вид у него был крайне сосредоточенный, хотя он сам ещё даже не успел одеться, но успел зажать губами сигарету. Пока он проверял лимфоузлы, аккуратно, но уверенно ощупывая мою шею, я успел даже засмотреться на его несколько хмурое лицо, все в капельках воды.  
Я никогда не находил мужчин столь интересными и приятными внешне, но я так же и не зарекался. Тем более, учитывая тот факт, на каком расстоянии я от Земли и сколько на нашем борту человек, то выбор невелик.  
Джей заметил, что я его разглядываю, поймал мой взгляд и ободряюще улыбнулся, отдавая свою сигарету мне.  
\- Полный порядок, пилот. - он подхватил со стола два полотенца и накинул одно на мои плечи, слегка растирая. - Выспался?  
\- Я тут высыпаюсь лет на 40 вперёд. - откликаюсь я и ощущаю легкое разочарование, когда он перестаёт тереть сквозь полотенце мои предплечья и углубляется в поиски чего-то вокруг себя. - Это нормально, если спина чертовски затекает?  
Я рассеяно наблюдаю, как по его копчику скатываются капли воды.  
Да, Смит. Ты просто молодчина, самое время и место открыть в себе склонность к мужчинам.  
А ведь кроме нас, до сих пор, никто не вышел из капсул? Почему бы это?

Я потягиваю бурду под названием «кофе» и раскачиваюсь на сидении за столом, по-хулигаски, упираясь в него ногами. Мне приходится бодрствовать чаще, чем остальным участникам команды, так как мы проходим через небезопасную зону. Отзывчивый Ди Джей регулярно составляет мне компанию, чему я бесконечно рад.  
С момента того пробуждения прошло несколько месяцев и несколько гибернаций.  
Он стоит, прислонившись к стене и смотрит, вроде бы на меня, но, не фокусируясь на моё лице, я в ответ пытаюсь поймать его взгляд. Не знаю зачем, мне нравится, как его лицо смягчается, когда налаживается зрительный контакт и он всем видом показывает готовность помочь в чем бы то ни было. Может быть, это привычка с докторской практики? А может, ему действительно важно знать, что со мной происходит. Нет, конечно, важно, я же пилот, без меня команде будет грустно, мягко выражаясь. Но может там ещё что-то? Помимо профессионального интереса и долга службы.  
Мы долго молчим, вроде бы, общаясь одними глазами, только я не понимаю, что он говорит. Если вообще говорит.  
\- Смит, ты выглядишь мрачно. Тебя что-то беспокоит? - наконец изрекает он и садится на соседний стул, положив руки на стол и сцепляя их в замок.  
\- Ты не тоскуешь по дому? - я неопределённо киваю на стену, намекая, что где-то там за ней, через миллионы километров наша планета и, не дожидаясь его ответа, продолжаю. - Я — нет.  
\- О, как сурово. - он улыбается и, замечая, что я выжидающе на него смотрю, отвечает. - Скучаю, конечно. Знаешь, у меня есть дома мотоцикл и вот его мне здесь не хватает. И смены погоды не хватает.  
Я киваю и погружаюсь в мысли.  
\- Чем тебе наша родина не угодила?  
\- Как ты думаешь, почему я здесь? На такой пост не идут счастливые семьянины. - пожимаю плечами я.  
\- Здесь, как я посмотрю, ты тоже не слишком счастлив. - вот опять в его голосе и мягких интонациях звучит участливость. На меня это все время действует, мне кажется, слишком сильно.  
Я убираю ноги со стола и наклоняюсь в его сторону, а он не пытается отодвинуться, все так же внимательно слушая.  
\- Честно признаться, я слегка покривил душой. Я скучаю по пабам и сексу. В остальном — этот корабль, это мой дом, а космос куда больше подходит для меня как место обитания.  
\- Исключая вакуум и холод, конечно. Идеально подходит. - с усмешкой отзывается Джей, хотя и усмешка получается слишком вежливой. - А по первой части, я подпишусь — это, плюс мотоцикл и хорошая погода. Вот это комплекс моей персональной пирамиды Маслоу.  
\- Значит нам обязательно нужно сходить в паб и напиться по возвращении из этого турне. - подытоживаю я и откидываюсь на спинку стула.  
**  
Как обычно, я выхожу из сна первым, а затем вывожу из сна нашего пилота. Зачем я бодрствую вместе с ним?  
Наверное, мне приятно быть в его обществе, мне приятно слышать его лондонскую речь, такую тягучую, но отчетливую, перемежающуюся крепкими словами. Мне это даже нравится, когда он ругается, иногда звучит довольно грязно, но не грубо.  
Я дожидаюсь, пока жидкость уйдет из капсулы и открываю её, Смит как-то неестественно обмякает.  
Жду минуту — никакой реакции. Жду вторую и понимаю, что все идёт не по плану, он не просыпается.  
Мысленно радуюсь, что и в этот раз пришёл в себя раньше, ведь раз встаёт не вся команда, мне было необязательно быть уже на ногах. Я осторожно вытаскиваю пилота из модуля и укладываю его на пол, вставая на колени рядом. Наклоняюсь — дыхания нет, эх ты. Едва касаясь его открытого рта, быстро вдуваю кислород и пару раз резко нажимаю на грудную клетку. Повторяю выверенные действия два раза, кажется.  
На третий он поворачивает голову и выкашливает жидкость, я, зачем-то, придерживаю до сих пор его голову.  
Он тяжело переводит дыхание и, наконец, смотрит на меня.  
\- Неплохо я устроился, а, док? Меня в который раз приводит в чувство образованный атлет в трусах.  
Усмехаюсь — видимо, не до конца пришел в себя, мозг в полной мере не насытился кислородом, вот и мелет чушь. Я до сих пор стою около него на коленях.  
Он вдруг медленно скользит ладонью по моей шее и, надавливая на затылок, тянет к себе — я не особенно сопротивляюсь, отчасти сомневаюсь в его решительности, хотя финал очевиден. Смит целует меня едва открытыми губами, но не лезет языком в мой рот, что меня немного обескураживает. Я догадываюсь, что наш пилот хочет моей инициативы, и неторопливо облизываю его нижнюю губу, а чтоб не упасть на него, ставлю руку около его головы. Но этот засранец специально притягивает меня, уже обеими руками, и я, таки, не удерживаюсь, и неловко приземляюсь на него. И через несколько мгновений оказываюсь под ним, практически без возможности к сопротивлению.  
\- Может, отпустишь мои руки? - я улыбаюсь и глубоко дышу. - Я никуда не убегу.  
Он хмыкает и отпускает меня, так что я теперь мог погладить его влажную спину.  
\- У нас около двух часов. - я поднимаю глаза на большую панель часов под потолком. - И семи дней.  
Смит кивает и снова целует меня, а я чувствую, как его военные жетоны на цепочке холодят кожу на груди.


End file.
